


Operation care for Wakko and Dottie Warner

by c_cherrybomb_b



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: :), Again, Baby warners, Fluff, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, i couldn’t help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_cherrybomb_b/pseuds/c_cherrybomb_b
Summary: Yakko has been assigned the very important task of taking care of his baby siblings.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Operation care for Wakko and Dottie Warner

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok I couldn’t resist :)

Sometimes, Yakko likes being assigned a roll as Dottie and Wakko’s temporary mummy. It makes him feel good. He loves his siblings with all his hearts, taking care of them was just a way to show that, and today, Yakko has been assigned with the very important task of feeding Dottie her breakfast: Applesauce. 

“Come baby.” He says, walking slowly as Dot stumbles and wobbles behind him in her little pink footie pajamas. It’s such an adorable sight, Yakko can feel his heart swelling up with love. He smiles, and leads her towards the kitchen.

“It’s time for breakfast!” He chirps, picking Dottie up and putting her on her booster seat.  


“Mmmm!” She squeals, one of her little chubby hands going to pat her stomach and the other pounding on the little table. 

“Mmm is right baby sister! You hungry? Are you hungry?” He coos. 

Dot kicks her little legs in excitement, spouting out nonsense. Yakko takes this as a yes, and he gets up to grab her food. When he comes back, Wakko is sitting on the table, fur all messy, indicating he had just woken up. He sits silently, looking at Dot playing around with his fingers.

“Whatcha doing?” He says. Wakko turns to look at him. 

“I wanna hep.” He says. He’s holding onto Dotties hand, whose shaking it around like a lunatic. Without warning, she leans in and places his paw in her mouth. Wakko shouts, looking away and sticking his tongue out in disgust. “Ew!” 

“No dottie, no!” Yakko scolds lightly. Dot looks at him, looking so offended Yakko couldn’t help but bark out a laugh, slapping his knee. “It’s okay! Let’s eat this instead, hm?” 

He pulls out the apple sauce from behind him, and that instantly gets her attention. She pulls Wakko’s fingers from her mouth and squeals, making grabby hands towards the food. 

“I knew you would like it!” Yakko sits next to her with a big smile on his face, opening the apple sauce cup and dipping the spoon into it. Wakko scoots over next to him, wagging his paw around with a disgusted expression on his face. 

“Okay Dottie. Here comes the airplane! Brrrrr!” Yakko shouts out theatrically, waving the spoon around. Dot yelps out happily, slamming her paws onto the table and opening her mouth. Yakko places the spoon into her mouth, and she chomps down on it. He pulls away and she chews loudly, smacking her mouth over and over with a big smile on her face. 

“Aw, look how precious.” Yakko baby mouths, tapping Wakko on the side with his elbow. Wakko bounces up and down, ears and tongue flopping in unison. 

“My turn! My turn!” 

“Okay baby brother, but be careful, here, I’ll guide you.” He dips the spoon and scoops up some more apple sauce, then gives the spoon to Wakko, gently holding his tiny hand in his. “Here, steady now, you don’t wanna miss her mouth.”

Dot opens her mouth, and Yakko let’s go just as Wakko clumsily, but gently, places the spoon into her mouth. 

Dot hands slap against the table again as Wakko pulls the spoon away shakily. Wakko watches in awe as she smacks on the purée, looking up at her brothers expectantly. He gives a shy smile, tongue sticking out happily, and scoops another spoonful to feed it to her. Dot eats each one with a smile on her face, and soon, the apple sauce cup is at halfway.

“Good job Wakko!” Yakko says. Wakko giggles, and Yakko turns to dottie, pinching her fuzzy, chubby cheeks. “And you too Dottie.”

Dottie looks at him, eyebrows furrowed, looking like she’s about to scream, then she ignores him, and turns to looks at Wakko, who’s holding up another spoonful. Dottie suddenly grabs the spoon out of his hand, spilling a bit of applesauce everywhere. Nevertheless, she turns the spoon towards him, offering him some of the fruit. 

Wakko makes a face. “Uh-“

“Just pretend to eat it.” Yakko whispers at him. Wakko nods and take the spoon from her, smacking his tongue as though he’s eating it. “Mmmm!” 

Dot claps her hands and kicks her legs, laughing. 

“See, you made her happy!” Yakko smiles at his brother, whose glowing with pride at the thought that _he_ made his baby sister happy. 

“Fank you baby.” He says. 

“Mmm Wakky hahaha!” 

Wakko’s face grows red. It seems like he still hasn’t gotten used to dot saying his name. And wrong at that. “ ‘is _WAKKO_!”

“Wakkyo!” 

“Wakko!”

“AH! YAKKO! Hahahaha!” Ever since she’s learned to say Yakko’s name, she’s been calling Wakko that every so often, putting Wakko in a sour mood.

“Wh’ever” Wakko gives up, looking down moodily. Yakko pats his back. 

“It’s okay. She’ll get it soon. Do you wanna keep feeding her?” 

“No.”

“Okay.”

“‘M hungry.” 

“Okay, I’m hungry too. What do you want?” Yakko says, hopping off the table. He scoops up a bit of applesauce and stands up on his tippy toes to reach dots mouth. Dot happily eats it, getting it all over her mouth and fur. 

“I want pasketti.” Wakko demands. 

“You can’t have Pasketti for breakfast, Wakko. How about some yogurt?” Yakko runs over to the fridge.

“No. Pasketti” 

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Let’s eat some yogurt. I can’t cook anyways.” 

“No.” 

Yakko stomps his foot. “Stop it Wakko!” 

“I don’t wan’ yogur!” He screams. He reaches out behind his back and pulls out a mallet. It’s flimsy, just like everything he pulls out of his hammerspace, but he brandishes it like it’s the worst weapon in the world. Which, for Wakko’s age, it honestly is. He’s scarily good at summoning things for being only three.

Two can play it that game. Yakko reaches behind his back and pulls out a large, banana cream pie. Wakko gasps, and glares at him before growling out and running towards him. 

Yakko takes off running, while Wakko chases him around the living room table. He faintly hears Dottie cooing and squealing in her booster seat, apparently entranced by the fight in front of her. 

Suddenly, Yakko stops, just as they were entering the kitchen. He pivots, and Wakko immediatly comes to a screeching halt, because there’s a pie dangerously close to his face. 

“Do you give up?” Yakko says, giving him a toothy grin. “Come on. Let’s end this, baby sib, so our baby sister doesn’t have to starve.” 

Wakko looks at him sourly, tongue lolling out from the corner of his mouth. Slowly, he puts the mallet back into his hammer space. 

“Thank you, oh thank you, sir!” Yakko says dramatically, and he flies down to the floor onto his knees. 

Unfortunately, Wakko isn’t as forgiving as Yakko thinks he is, and just as he’s going stand and walk back to where he stands, Wakko takes out a messy pie, and throws it. 

And, because today is just their day, another unfortunate situation arises, and as Wakko is only a tender age of 3 years old, he doesn’t know how to aim, and the threatening pie flies elsewhere. More specifically, Dotties booster chair.

It doesn’t hit her straight on, but it falls just close enough that half the whipped creme (which is _a lot._ ) flies onto Dottie and splatters onto her fur. 

Everything goes silent. Then, Yakko and Wakko walk up sheepishly to Dottie, whose examining the creme that thoroughly covers her fur.

Then, she looks up to both of them, and begins to screech at them, her paws waving around angrily.

“Dottie-“ Yakko tries saying.

Dottie releases a shrill shriek, and continues ranting at them, making no sense but still managing to threaten them all the same. 

Yakko has to try desperately to hold back laughter. “Aw come on baby sis he didn’t mean it-“

Dot doesn’t care, her hands slam against the table, then she points to her fur, shaking her head rapidly. 

“Babyyy~”

Dot points an accusing finger towards Wakko, apparently very angry at this dilema, and only getting angrier.

“Alright Wak, I think you owe her an apology.” Yakko crosses his arms and motions his head towards a very angry dot. “She doesn’t look too happy.” 

“Why me?” Wakko pouts, stomping his little legs. 

“You throw the pie, ya gotta comply. Now say sorry.”

Wakko jumps up onto the table and grabs a napkin, wiping her soiled fur clean. “Sorry baby sisser.” 

Dot grabs his hand mid wipe and starts to chew on it. Wakko stiffens in surprise, then cries out in surprise. “YAKKO! She doing it ‘gain!” 

“Oh boy. Here-“ Yakko grabs the forgotten apple sauce and scoops a spoonful of it, bringing it up to her face. “Why don’t you chew on this instead?” 

Dot releases Wakko’s hand and leans foward, putting her lips around the spoon and eating the applesauce. This time, she doesn’t look as happy.

Just as Yakko is about to give her another spoonful, she screams and slaps it out of his hand. Applesauce goes everywhere. 

Then, she throws her head back, and starts to cry. Loud, ear piercing cries. 

“Oh!” Yakko gasps, his mind begins to race. Why is she crying? What does she need? What did he do? He pulls her squirming figure out of her chair. “Shhh shh. Shhh baby. It’s okay, what happened?” 

Dottie’s bottom lip quivers as she continues to sob, her hands grasping at empty air, seemingly looking for something. Confused, Yakko grabs onto her hand, and Dot immediately pulls it up by two fingers, stuffing them in her mouth and biting on them. 

“Hey!” Yakko says, grimacing at the weird feeling of gum pressing against his finger. “I thought you weren’t hungry!” 

Dottie continues to whimper, tears running down her face as she continues to bite on his fingers. Sighing, He turns to Wakko, whose looking down at the floor while he plays with his toy groceries, stuffing them in his mouth and swallowing them whole. 

Yakko cries out. “Hey! Hey hey hey! NO!” He grabs the toys from Wakko’s hand and puts them on the table. “We don’t eat that!” 

Wakko blinks at him for a second. Then, he starts to growl.

“Wakko.” Yakko warns.

“Give it BACK!” 

“You’re not supposed to eat it!-“

Wakko bursts into sobs, his head looking down to his lap, his eyes screws shut and his face falls to one of despair. He sits, unmoving from the leg spread position he was in, where the toys once filled up the space. 

Yakko’s bottom lip trembles dangerously for a second. Now both his siblings are crying?!

He shakes his head, clearing it, and walks over to Wakko. “Do you want some breakfast instead, little sib?”

A couple stray tears escape Wakkos eyes, and he glares at Yakko. “I wan’ my toys.”

“It’s not a good idea to eat toys, Wakko. You could get very sick.” 

“No. Mummy and dadoo saided I don’ get sick. I eat wh’ever I wan’.”

“Well....still. I can’t just let you eat toys. What if you choke?” Yakko gets up and walks to the kitchen. “I have an idea, let’s eat some cereal. Some cocopebbles!” 

“No.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want that.”

“It’s your favorite cereal!” 

“No.”

“Well, your getting them anyways. Trust me, they taste a lot better than plastic.”

Wakko stays quiet, seemingly giving up, and Yakko smiles at him and hands him Dottie, who had been slobbering and chewing all over his fingers, sniffling quietly. “Can you take care of her while I make us the cereal?” 

“M’k.”

Yakko puts her down, and carefully removes his fingers from her mouth. When he does that, she begins to bawl once again. 

What is wrong with her?!

“Hey! Hey it’s okay!” Yakko drops down to sit in front of her. “Why are you so fussy today? Do you need a diaper change? Are you thirsty? You want a bibi?”

Sobbing, Dot reaches over and grabs Wakko’s hand. She shoves his fingers in his mouth. 

Wakko jumps, his tongue sticking out in displeasure, and he begins to cry as well. “Stop it baby!”

Yakko looks at both his siblings, back and forth, quickly growing frustrated, he could feel tears grow in his eyes too. They just won’t _stop_! 

Then, everything clicks. 

“OHHH!” Yakko says. Wakko looks up, eyes wide. Yakko snaps his fingers. “She’s teething!” 

“Teefing?” Wakko says, now oblivious to the fact that Dottie’s still slobbering all over his fingers.

“It means her teeth are growing in! It really hurts for babies, that’s why she keeps on biting us. She just needs to chew on something so it doesn’t hurt.”

Wakko looks at Dottie, whose still biting his two fingers. He doesn’t move to pull them away. 

“Okay.” He says. He snuggles against Dottie, looking apologetic “You can have my-my finker.” 

Dottie brings to purr, her two little hands squeezing Wakko’s own as she bites on them. 

Yakkos heart melts at the sight. “Thank you, Wakko.” 

Wakko expression looks like he really isn’t enjoying this, but he shrugs, and allows Dottie to keep on reliving her swollen gums with his fingers.

He loves his siblings so, so much.

(Until about an hour later, when he’s practically dragging them both to take a simple bath as they splatter banana creme everywhere.) 

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve ever seen a toddler just stay in the same position they were in and just dissolve into sobs you know exactly how Wakko was crying. It’s terrifying. Just like if you’ve ever fought with a baby. 
> 
> Also if anyones wondering... bibi is short for “biberón.” Which is Spanish for bottle of milk. I say it like that bc im Spanish and that’s just how I talk to babies. 
> 
> Hope y’all liked it!


End file.
